


Escape

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin heaves a sigh of long-suffering and tries to point out the obvious. "You realize when they told us to make ourselves at home, I highly doubt they meant 'Please take our boat'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

"You’re insane, you know that. Right?" Changmin says, a little more disbelieving than usual. "Why aren’t you bugging Jaejoong about this?"

"He’s currently refereeing Junsu and Yunho’s ping pong rivalry."

"That was— They’ve been on about that for like five years!"

Yoochun nods solemnly and Changmin wonders if he’s been hitting the fruity alcoholic beverages again. "It’s a very serious rivalry. Hence the need for a referee."

The drumming in Changmin’s head is getting louder, a sure sign of a spectacular migraine, but they turn out to be accompaniment for the tiki dancers that distract Yoochun almost long enough for Changmin to get away. Before he makes it two steps, Yoochun’s fingers are wrapped around his wrist and yanking him back.

Changmin heaves a sigh of long-suffering and tries to point out the obvious. "You realize when they told us to make ourselves at home, I highly doubt they meant 'Please take our boat'."

"How else do you think I got these, then, hmm?"

Keys dangle from Yoochun’s fingertips in front of Changmin’s face, sparkling with the light of the fake torches surrounding them. Changmin gapes.

"You— How did you get those!"

A smirk curls Yoochun’s lips. "A true master never reveals his secrets."

Crossing his arms, Changmin faces Yoochun down, but the mischievous glee on Yoochun’s face never wavers. Surely he didn’t steal them or anything. Surely.

The second Changmin’s resolve starts to crumble, Yoochun crows in victory and slings an arm over his shoulder as he leads him away from the revelry, the lilt in his voice a promise of things to come.

"I knew you’d see things my way."


End file.
